Incandescence
by Madison-Writer
Summary: A humanitaran doctor for UNICEF, Serena Cassidy's work in India has been going pretty smoothly . But all that changes when on a stop, she meets Maharajah Endymion, one of the richest and most powerful men in all India, or dare she hope not, the world.
1. Chapter One

Disclamer. Sailor Moon does not by any chance belong to me. Although this story and the religious beliefs reflected hers do. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please go easy on me.

**_ONE_**

**_The Cassidy Twins Reunited._**

* * *

Eyes shaded behind dark sunglasses, Mina gazed around the crowded airport in hopes of catching sight of her twin's familiar golden curls. Serena's plane from India had landed thirty minutes earlier, but she was nowhere in sight.

Mina glanced down at the simple gold Rolex watch clasped around her slim wrist, and swore at the time. If Serena did not appear in the next ten minutes, they would be late for their full body massage. Once again, she scanned the hall, this time catching sight of her sister. She stood near the bank of escalators. In one hand was a pale pink duffel bag and in the other the handle to a roller-suitcase. She saw Mina, a huge smile spreading across her face. Then Serena waved excitedly, weaving through the crowd towards her.

Mina stood, the magazine she had been reading forgotten as she also headed towards her sister. They met in the middle of the room. The duffel bag and suitcase dropping from Serena's arms as she flung them around her twin sister's neck. They embraced tightly, shrieking aloud, earning glances from the people around them.

In their excitement at seeing, each other after six long lonely months of separation, Mina's sunglasses and scarf came off and a passing teenage boy caught sight of her now revealed wheat blonde hair and lazuline blue eyes.

His brown eyes widened and he gestured for his sister to come, pointing at Mina and Serena. "Isn't that Serena and Mina Cassidy. "

Erica peered at the two women who were now talking gushingly. "Yeah... OH MY GOD! IT'S THE CASSIDY TWINS!" She suddenly shrieked, pointing at Serena aand Mina who stood arms around each other, uable to escape from the beginning signs of an intense autograph session that they would have to endure if they didn't get away..

Heads turned, the bored crowd now bustling with excitement. "I thought Serena died of Anorexia, ten years ago." One woman asked her daughter.

The girl rolled her eyes, but she eyed her mother, who she had taught un-cool before, with a new light of respect and common bond. "No. Actually, Serena went to Medical school, and then went on to become a missionary somewhere in India."

"I heard she is a missionary in Calcutta. One of the poorest and most congested cities in the world." A passer-by put in.

In a few minutes, screaming fans surrounded Serena and Mina. Fans thrust Pens and every kind of thing into the face, each person in the crowd clamouring for an autograph. Years of Practice enabled them in pasting a wide smile onto their faces.

They had grown up in public spotlight, their mother a supermodel and actress, their father, an award-winning director. At the age of four, they had débuted their hit TV show, Family matters, which had run for ten seasons. Then at fifteen, they had debuted their first single, Misconceptions. Along the way, they had starred in numerous movies, some together, others apart. Each movie they starred in became a box office hit.

When they had been younger, with their same shade of platinum-blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes, people had often mistaken them for identical twins. However, as they grew older, Serena's hair darkened to a burnished gold, while Mina's, lightened to a wheat-blonde. They both grew into tall voluptuous women. They remained alike in many ways. Both had the same bubbly personality, with a particular flare for theatrics and practical jokes. Though, Serena, the older and more mature. While they attended different universities, Mina going to Juliard School of Arts and Serena, to Oxford Medical School, they remained as tight as before even when separated by the large expanse of the Atlantic Ocean.

Unlike most child and teen stars, the Cassidy twins had talent that even the densest person would realize that after watching only one of their movies. Their music career was not any different. Many major public events featured one, or both of the twins singing the national anthem. They did not overly publicize their fame by creating fashions lines. Many adult and teen sensations, past and present, could not compare with the Cassidy twins.

The signed autographs for the next thirty minutes before Serena stopped, eyes making contact with everyone in the crowd. Her smile was bright and cheery, yet her eyes and tone of voice stood unyielding to any complaint from the crowd.. "We got to go now, guys. I just came back from a trip. Mina and I have a lot to catch up on . And I have to sleep off jet-lag." she finished with a laugh that instantlu caught on through the crowd.

With that, Mina and Serena grabbed Serena's fallen luggage and together weaved through the crowd to the parking lot, where Mina parked her Porsche. After loading the luggage into the bout, they got into the baby-blue car and drove off.

Many avid fans in the crowd continued to chase the Mina and Cassidy. Going as far as to get into their cars and follow them. The rest, now deprived of their entertainment, went on with what they had been doing before.


	2. Chapter Two: Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, hell I have less than five cents to my name. Sorry for not writing sooner. School comes first and we've been loading with lots of homework and projects. (I'm taking European history, government, AP science and math, all in one term. Imagine the load.)

**Two; Old friends.**

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Hilton hotel, leaving the car keys with the valet for parking. They entered into the hotel lobby, leaving strict instruction with the hotel manager, at the reception desk that their stay at the hotel be kept quiet. Then steering Serena towards the bank of elevators by the end of the hall, they rode one up to the tenth floor. The elevator stopped in front of the penthouse suite, Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye, rented for the night.

Lita opened the door for them, exchanging hugs with Serena and mina before leading them down the short hallway and into the large sitting room, where Amy and Raye sat, Sipping margarita's and flipping through Vogue. As Lita entered the room, they glanced up from the magazine, and caught sight of Serena behind Lita.

"Y'all, Serena's here." Lita announced as they entered the room.

Immediately, Rei and Ami jumped up from the couch they had been sitting on, shrieking with happiness and ran to their sides, tightly embracing the Serena.

Raye pulled back from hugging Serena, holding her best-friend at arms length to study her more closely. "You look wonderful," she exclaimed, and then her violet eyes narrowed into slits, "Who's the unlucky guy?" she demanded.

Serena giggled happily, reaching over to brush back a strand of purplish black hair that had fallen into Raye face. "There's no unlucky guy, silly. "She replied. "You just haven't seen me for over a year, naturally I'll look different to you,"

"Or, "commented Amy, from her where she lay on her back on the soft leather couch." It might be because you're pregnant and pregnant women tend to see things, I would know,"

Serena's blue eyes widened and with a shriek, she caught Raye in a tight hug.

" Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!"" Jed's a fast one."

Raye smiled radiantly, for Serena, and then turned to glare murderously at Ami. "I was going to tell her at breakfast tomorrow, "

Ami shrugged elegantly, "My bad," she replied, grinning unabashedly.

"Oh, did we forget to mention, that Ami and Greg have finally tied the knot, albeit they eloped while in Germany," Lita announced, plunking herself down onto the sofa beside Ami.

Serena left Raye's side and headed to Ami, stooping down to her a hug. " Congrats Ames, I swear, you guys all decided to have all the interesting things in your life while I was gone,"

With a theatrical faint, she fell to the ground, a hand clutched to her chest in fake pain." You guys just might kill me with all this news,"

Mina glanced at Raye, a perfectly arched brow raised in question, "I told you we shouldn't have told her all this before getting some sugar into her,"

Raye laughed, reaching for the room phone to call their masseuses, they were ready for their massages. " Yeah well, the night's still young, let's see how long she can survive more gist without sugar,"


End file.
